Transkripte/Celestias Haustier
Celestias Haustier ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Zu Spät :Fluttershy: Wir sind fertig, Vater Maus. Wenn du es so machst, wie ich es gesagt habe und du das Beinchen nicht zu sehr belastest, wird im Nu wieder alles in Ordnung sein. :quietschen :Fluttershy: Ach, keine Ursache. Hab ich doch gern gemacht. keucht Du... hast eine Uhr gefunden? Du willst eine Uhr sein? Du rennst. Dir rennt die Zeit davon. Nein, du kommst zu spät? :läutet :Fluttershy: keucht Nein! Ich bin verabredet und zu spät! Zur großen Feier für Prinzessin Celestia im Nascheckchen. :Fluttershy: Oh, die Prinzessin kommt nach Ponyville und wir wollten doch alle da sein! Aber ich bin es nicht. Wie seh ich aus? Muss ich 'was mitbringen? Ich geh besser nicht hin. :erklingt :Fluttershy: keucht Sie fangen an! Ich will dabei sein! Ich verpasse es! Oh, danke Häschen! Wenn du mich nicht dran erinnert hättest hätte ich es bestimmt verpasst. Alle wären da und würden sich fragen wo ich bleibe und...oh richtig, ich komm zu spät! :rumpelt :Fluttershy: Okay, also dann. Bis später. :seufzt :<Titellied> Auf der Party :[[Rainbow Dash|'Rainbow Dash']]: Also, was muss ich machen, um eine der königlichen Wachen der Prinzessin zu werden? Bezahlt sie gut? Hallooo? Ist jemand zu hause? :Dash schneidet Grimassen :Rainbow Dash: Ouh, ihr seid echt gut. Zu gut. Und langweilig. :Fluttershy: Puh, geschafft. keucht :Königliche Wache 1: Halt! :Königliche Wache 2: Sag uns wer du bist! :Fluttershy: schluckt Niemand. Ist schon gut, ich geh nach hause. :Twilight Sparkle: Das geht schon in Ordnung. Sie steht auf der Gästeliste. :Fluttershy: vor Erleichterung Danke Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Schön, dass du es geschafft hast, Fluttershy. Ohne dich wär die Feier nur halb so schön. :ertönt :Carrot Cake: Hey, wie gehts euch ihr Ponys? Gut? Gut. :Cup Cake: Meine Lieben, kann ich sonst noch was für euch tun? Oh, Verzeihung, ich meine meine hochverehrten Gäste. :Prinzessin Celestia: Oh, alles ist bestens. Mr. und Mrs. Cake. :Fluttershy: Entschuldige, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich musste mich noch um einen Patienten kümmern. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, du mit deiner fürsorglichen Liebe für die Tierchen. Ich bin sicher, dass Prinzessin Celestia genau das an dir schätzt. Ich meine, ich hoffe es natürlich, ach was, natürlich wird sie es. :Fluttershy: Wow, Twilight. Ich dachte ich wäre die einzige, die bei solchen Anlässen nervös ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Ach, das ist es gar nicht. Ich hoffe, dass der Prinzessin meine Freundinnen gefallen. :Fluttershy: Aber sie hat uns schon kennengelernt... :Twilight Sparkle: ...und meine vielen Briefe gelesen. Aber heute verbringt sie zum ersten Mal Zeit mit euch, da will ich, dass ihr einen guten Eindruck macht. :Fluttershy: Nun, ich denke, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Außerdem soll es doch nur ein lockeres Kennenlernen sein. :Rarity: Rühr mich nicht an! Passt auf, das Kleid! Ah, du verschüttest noch was! Oh, wow, das sieht aber köstlich aus, was ist das denn? Oh, gibt das Flecken? Dann bleib mir vom Leib! :Applejack: Öh, was ist jetzt der Salat und was sind die Appetithäppchen? Was soll ich denn zu erst essen? Ah, vergiss es, mir ist der Hunger vergangen. :Fluttershy: Ist schon okay, Twilight. Ihr Benehmen ist eben nicht perfekt. Die Prinzessin wird es nichtmal bemerken. :Pinkie Pie: kichert Whoo-hoo! Muffins und so viele Süßigkeiten! Ooh, und ein Schokobrunnen. Meine Güte! kichert kaut Isst du das noch? kaut :Cup Cake: Aaaaah! :Pinkie Pie: Hey! :Carrot Cake: Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Majestät. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ist schon in Ordnung, vielen Dank. :Cup Cake: Die Prinzessin hat ausgetrunken! :Carrot Cake: Ich habs gesehen, Schätzchen! :Prinzessin Celestia: Oh, ähm, dankeschön. :Carrot Cake: Gern geschehen, eure Hoheit. :Prinzessin Celestia: schlürft Oh, vielen Dank. :Carrot Cake: Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Majestät. :Prinzessin Celestia: zweimal Erwischt! :Twilight Sparkle: Oouuh... :Prinzessin Celestia: Oh, und du bist doch Fluttershy, richtig? :Fluttershy: Wer? Ich? Oh ja, Prinzessin. :Prinzessin Celestia: In den Briefen von Twilight hab ich lesen können, dass du oft für die kleinen Waldbewohner sorgst. :Fluttershy: Ja, ich kümmere mich unheimlich gerne um Tiere. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ich auch. Als Prinzessin liegen mir alle Tiere sehr am Herzen, egal ob groß oder klein. :und Röcheln :Prinzessin Celestia: Nichts bedeuted mir mehr, als das Wohlergehen all meiner Untertanen. :Philomena: und röchelt :Prinzessin Celestia: Ah, Philomena, mein Schatz, du bist wach. Möchtest du nicht unsere Gastgeber begrüßen? :Philomena: und röchelt :Fluttershy: Oh, Wahnsinn. :Prinzessin Celestia: Sie ist wunderschön, findet ihr nicht? :Fluttershy: Ääh, ich...habe so etwas noch nie gesehen... :Philomena: hustet :Königliche Wache: sich zu Prinzessin Celestia Die Bürgermeisterin bittet um ein Gespräch, Prinzessin. :Prinzessin Celestia: Wirklich? Nun, wenn es sein muss. Es tut mir leid, liebe Ponys, ich fürchte ich muss diese Feier verlassen. :Twilight Sparkle: fast aus :Prinzessin Celestia: Die Bürgermeisterin hat um ein Gespräch gebeten. Die königliche Pflicht. Danke für die schöne Zeit bei euch. Ich habe mich gefreut, euch näher kennenzulernen. :Applejack: seufzt Jetzt kann ich endlich was essen! Ich verhungere. Äh? Uff. :Pinkie Pie: sich und kichert :Rarity: Bleibt wo ihr seid! Mein Weg zum Ausgang soll sauber bleiben! Keine Bewegung, dann kann meinem Kleid nichts passieren. Bleib da stehen, zurück sage ich! :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt Und, Spike? Ich bin mir zwar noch nicht ganz sicher, wie es gelaufen ist, aber es hat zumindest keine großen Katastrophen gegeben. :quietscht Gute Pflege :Fluttershy: Oh du armes, kleines Ding. Dir scheint es ja nicht sonderlich gut zu gehen. Hab keine Angst, Philomena. Ich werde dich wieder gesund pflegen. Damit tue ich der Prinzessin bestimmt einen Gefallen, sie ist viel zu beschäftigt, um richtig für dich zu sorgen. :Philomena: hustet :Fluttershy: Die Prinzessin wird meine Hilfe zu schätzen wissen. :Philomena: gurgelnde Laute von sich hustet :Fluttershy: Oh, man. Am besten stecken wir dich sofort ins Bett. So. :einer Teekanne :Fluttershy: keucht :Philomena: schlottert :Fluttershy: keucht :einer Teekanne :Philomena: schlottert :einer Teekanne :Philomena: schlottert :wechseln sich schnell ab :zerspringt :Fluttershy: Dir gehts ja noch schlimmer als ich dachte. Du brauchst Medizin, sofort! :Philomena: hustet :Fluttershy: Hier, bitte Philomena. Das wird dich wieder auf die Beine bringen. :Philomena: schnüffelt Blah! :Fluttershy: Doktor Fluttershy hat damit gerechnet! :eines Presslufthammers :Fluttershy: Funktioniert immer! keucht Naja, so gut wie immer. :Philomena: hustet :Fluttershy: pustet Die wird helfen, es geht doch nichts über eine hausgemachte Suppe. Na komm. Wie soll es dir denn besser gehen, wenn du sie nichtmal probierst? Mmh, lecker. Sie ist köstlich. Die SUppe wird dir gut tun. Na los, komm. Ein Zug fährt ein. Zuggeräusche Oh, meine Güte. Keine Sorge Philomena, ich weiß, womit es dir besser geht. Warte hier auf mich, einen Moment. :Philomena: hustet :Fluttershy: Sieh mal, Philomena. Ich hab dir einen kleinen Freund mitgebracht, um dich aufzuheitern. Hummingway ging es auch nicht sehr gut, aber dank meiner Hilfe ging es ihm ganz schnell wieder besser. Nicht war, mein Kleiner? :summt zustimmend :Fluttershy: Das ist unsere Freundin Philomena. Sag "Hallo". :summt :Fluttershy: Ah, siehst du, ich glaube Hummingway mag dich. vocalizes das My little Pony Titellied :Hummingway: das My little Pony Titellied :Fluttershy: Du bist jetzt dran, Philomena. Versuch es, es ist nicht schwer. das My little Pony Titellied :Philomena: spuckt :Fluttershy: Ähm, schon ganz gut. :Fluttershy: Wir werden das Kratzen in deinem Hals schon wegkriegen. Mit einem Luftbefeuchter. :tuckert :Fluttershy: tief ein Herrlich erfrischend. Und, wie fühlt sich das für dich an, Philomena? Geht's dir besser? :Philomena: tief ein hustet :Fluttershy: Ooh...Das ist in Ordnung. Mir wird bestimmt schon das Richtige für dich einfallen. Keine Angst, dir geht es bald besser. Wie wärs mit, äh... :Fluttershy: ...Aromatherapie? :Philomena: niest :Fluttershy: ...einem Bad? :Fluttershy: ...Salbe? :Fluttershy: Skalpel. Pflaster bitte! Federn! :Philomena: hustet :Fluttershy: Oh, Philomena. Ich dachte, es wäre leichter, dich gesund zu pflegen, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich alles versucht. Und sieh dich nur an, es geht dir noch schlechter als vorher. :an der Tür :Fluttershy: keucht Twilights Hilfe :Twilight Sparkle: Hi Fluttershy! Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, weil ich mich bei dir bedanken wollte, dass du auf die Prinzessin so einen guten Eindruck gemacht hast. keucht Was...macht Celestias Haustier denn hier? :Fluttershy: Ich konnte sie nicht zurücklassen, sie brauchte meine Hilfe. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein! Neineineineineinein! Das ist schlecht. :Fluttershy: Äh, ich kann doch nicht einfach gehen und nichts unternehmen! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber dieses Tier gehört dir nicht! :Fluttershy: Ich musste einfach irgendwas tun! :Twilight Sparkle: Ohne, dass jemand Bescheid weiß? Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen? :Fluttershy: Ich... :Philomena: hustet :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß doch, dass du es gut gemeint hast, aber bitte gib der Prinzessin ihr Haustier zurück. :Fluttershy: Aber... :Philomena: tief ein und nicht wieder aus :Fluttershy: Gut, du hast Recht. Okay, lass uns... :Philomena: hustet :Fluttershy: ...gehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir sie zurückbringen, ohne das irgendein Pony gemerkt hat, dass sie weg ist. keucht :Königliche Wache 1: Wir haben gehört, Twilight Sparkle sei hier zu finden. :Königliche Wache 2: Wir müssen ihr mitteilen, dass das königliche Haustier verschwunden ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Wirklich? Oh, was ihr nicht sagt...kichert :hustet im Korb :Twilight Sparkle: Husten :hustet im Korb :Twilight Sparkle: Husten Ähem. :Twilight Sparkle und Fluttershy: Husten :Twilight Sparkle: kratziger Stimme Die Abendluft ist heute wieder sehr trocken. :Fluttershy: Wir haben Nachmittag. :Twilight Sparkle: kratziger Stimme Ach, und am Tag ist sie noch viel trockener. normaler Stimme Und ihr solltet euch besser auf den Weg machen, um das verschwundene Haustier zu finden. Sie heißt Philomena, oder? Vielen Dank, dass ihr mich auf dem Laufenden haltet. Wiedersehen! :knallt zu :Twilight Sparkle: keucht Puh. Was machst du denn? :Fluttershy: Ich bringe Philomena zurück, was sonst? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein! Das geht jetzt nicht. :Fluttershy: Wieso nicht? :Twilight Sparkle: Stell dir vor, die Prinzessin erfährt, dass du ihre Philomena entführt hast, weißt du eigentlich, was sie dann mit dir tut? :Fluttershy: Nein, du? :Twilight Sparkle: Naja, äh, nein. Doch, was gutet kann es nicht sein. Vielleicht verbannt sie dich aus Equestria. Oder sperrt dich ins Gefängnis. :Fluttershy: keucht :Twilight Sparkle: Oder sie verbannt dich und sperrt dich an dem Ort ins Gefängnis, an den sie dich verbannt hat! :Fluttershy: Meinst du wirklich, unsere Prinzessin würde so etwas tun? :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, das wird wahrscheinlich nicht passieren. Aber willst du etwas Ähnliches riskieren? :Fluttershy: Also im Moment ist mir nur wichtig, dass die arme Philomena wieder gesund wird. :Philomena: hustet :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, du bist wirklich selbstlos. Ich schreib dir, wenn du verbannt wirst. Es sei denn, ich werde auch an einen Ort ohne Postamt verbannt. Dann musst du mir schreiben, okay? :Fluttershy: Bitte Twilight, hilf mir, Philomena wieder gesund zu pflegen, dann bringen wir sie der Prinzessin zurück. Und alles wird wieder gut. :Twilight Sparkle: Hast du ihr denn schon Medizin verabreicht? :Fluttershy Ich habs versucht, aber sie nimmt sie nicht an. :Twilight Sparkle: stöhnt Dann musst du sie dazu zwingen, sie kann doch nicht mit dir machen, was sie will, Fluttershy. Du musst deiner Patientin zeigen, wer der Boss ist. Sie soll Haltung annehmen und geradeaus fliegen. :Fluttershy: Sie kann aber nicht fliegen. :Twilight Sparkle: Und keine Ausreden! Erledigt. Was noch? :Fluttershy: Äh, sie rupft sich alle Federn aus. Damit meine ich die, die von der ganzen Husterei noch übrig sind. :Twilight Sparkle: Na bitte. :Fluttershy: Ich glaube, dass gefällt ihr nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Pech gehabt, Schätzchen. Du willst doch, dass sie gesund wird, oder? :Fluttershy: Aber, natürlich will ich... :Twilight Sparkle: Was noch? :Fluttershy: Also, sie braucht dringend Bettruhe, aber sie will einfach nicht im Bett liegen bleiben. :Twilight Sparkle: So? Das wollen wir doch mal sehen. :Philomena zappelt und röchelt im Käfig] :Fluttershy: Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, Philomena. Ich verspreche es. Bitte versuch dich zu entspannen und ein wenig zu schlafen. :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist das für ne Suppe, Fluttershy? Die riecht ja köstlich. :Fluttershy: Die hatte ich für Philomena gekocht, aber sie wollte sie nicht essen. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, die kriegen wir schon rein. :kreischt aufgeregt :Twilight Sparkle: Hey! Wo willst du hin? Folgt dem Vogel :Fluttershy: Nein Philomena, komm zurück! : :Rainbow Dash: Was macht ihr denn? Etwa ein Wettrennen? Ooh, ich mach mit, und los! :Pinkie Pie: kaut :Fluttershy: Entschuldige bitte. :Pinkie Pie: Hi! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bitte um Verzeihung! :Rarity: keucht Lass mich runter! :Applejack: Was zum Hafer soll das? :Fluttershy: Wir müssen jemanden finden! :Königliche Wache: Das Haustier der Prinzessin! :Philomena: hustet :Fluttershy: Philomena, komm sofort runter, du tust dir noch weh! Asche :Philomena: wie im Todeskampf :Fluttershy: Ich fang dich auf! :Pinkie Pie: keucht :verbrennt im Flug :Fluttershy: keucht :Alle außer Fluttershy keuchen. :Fluttershy: an zu weinen und zu piepsen :Prinzessin Celestia: Was geht denn bitte hier vor sich? Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja? Eure Majestät? Es gab einen schrecklich Unfall. :Fluttershy: Es war alles meine Schuld. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein Prinzessin, Fluttershy kann überhaupt nichts dafür. Es war meine Schuld. :Fluttershy: Aber ich bin es gewesen... :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, du wolltest nur helfen. :Fluttershy: Was für 'ne tolle Hilfe... :Twilight Sparkle: Kannst du das mir überlassen? Mir wird sie eher verzeihen. :Fluttershy: Aber es war meine Schuld. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, es war meine Schuld! :Pinkie Pie: Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Moment, wovon reden wir überhaupt? :Fluttershy: Danke, dass du mich beschützen willst, Twilight. Prinzessin C1elestia, ich habe deinen Vogel mitgenommen. Und eigentlich wollt ich dem armen, kleinen Ding nur helfen, dann wollt ich ihn sofort wieder zurückbringen, ehrlich! Also, wenn du mich jetzt verbannst und mich an dem Ort, an den du mich verbannt hast ins Gefängnis wirfst, dann habe ich das auch verdient. :Prinzessin Celestia: dem Aschehäufchen Hör bitte auf mit deinen Albernheiten, Philomena. Hier sind alle in Sorge um dich. Philomena der Phönix der Asche wird ein Vogel :keuchen und zeigen Ehrfurcht :Fluttershy: Ich versteh nicht recht. Was bedeutet das? Was ist mit Philomena passiert? :Prinzessin Celestia: Das IST Philomena. Wie gesagt, sie ist wunderschön, aber das ist nicht ungewöhnlich für einen Phönix. Hab ich recht, Philomena? :Philomena: kräht :Fluttershy: Äh, ein Phönix? :Prinzessin Celestia: Ein Phönix ist ein erhabener und majestätischer Vogel, die meiste Zeit über ist er glücklich und gesund. Aber hin und wieder wirft er alle Federn ab und muss in Flammen aufgehen. zu Fluttershy Ehrlich gesagt finde ich das sehr theatralisch. allen Und dann steigt er frisch wie ein Gänseblümchen wieder aus der Asche. Das sind die normalen Lebensabschnitte eines Phönix. Ich fürchte, unser Schlitzohr Philomena hat sich einen Spaß mit dir erlaubt, Fluttershy. Entschuldige dich bitte, Philomena. :Philomena: einen verlegenen Laut von sich :Fluttershy: Also, wirst du mich nicht verbannen? Oder ins Gefängnis werfen? Oder mich verbannen und mich an diesem Ort ins Gefängnis werfen? :Prinzessin Celestia: Nein, natürlich nicht mein kleines Pony. Wie in aller Welt kommst du denn auf diese Idee? :Fluttershy: Ich...habe anscheinend sehr viel Fantasie. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy hat wirklich alles getan was sie konnte, als sie sich um Philomena kümmerte. :Prinzessin Celestia: Das weiß ich und ich sehe, dass dein Herz auf dem rechten Fleck ist. Wenn du mich gefragt hättest, hätte ich dir erklärt, dass Philomena ein Phönix ist und dir viele Schwierigkeiten erspart. :Fluttershy: Ich weiß, ich war wohl ein wenig zu voreilig. Ich frage das nächste Mal, bevor ich einfach eine Aufgabe übernehme. :Twilight Sparkle: Soll ich dir noch einen Brief über alles schreiben, Prinzessin? :Prinzessin Celestia: Nein, das geht in Ordnung. Daran werde ich mich auch so erinnern. :Fluttershy: Die Feder ist wirklich wunderschön, dankeschön Philomena. Das war nett von dir. :Rainbow Dash: Mmh...undeutlich Weißt du was? Du solltest sie kitzeln!Im englischen Original hat Rainbow Dash wirklich den Satz gemurmelt. Auf Deutsch wurde es allerdings nicht umgesetzt. Dies ist die Übersetzung des englischen Satzes. :Königliche Wachen fangen an zu lachen :Rainbow Dash: Ja! lacht :Alle: lachen : Verweise Navboxen ru:Стенограммы/Птица Феникс es:Transcripciones/La aventura del ave sv:Transkript/En fågel i hoven en:Transcripts/A_Bird_in_the_Hoof Kategorie:Erste Staffel